


something smaller

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: 10 fills for rng'd 3/5 sentence au prompts!marriage au ||| hospital au ||| college professors au ||| vampire/human au ||| roommate au ||| detective au ||| musician au ||| werewolf au ||| vampire/werewolf au ||| sports (volleyball) au
Relationships: Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)
Kudos: 1





	something smaller

**Author's Note:**

> i rng'd these and yet got all those vampire/werewolf prompts. meant to be i guess

**marriage, 3 sentences**

> “I thought moving would be more of a hassle,” Yui comments as she’s gently lowering a box of fragile items to the floor, “but it’s not so bad with you around.”

> Kent grunts behind the stack of boxes he’s unloading into the living room and for a moment Yui feels bad about how much more labor he’s doing, but that sentiment goes away fairly quickly.

> She looks at her wedding ring again, a reminder that they deserve this space to themselves, that all the work they’re putting into it is setting the foundation for their new life together.

**hospital, 3 sentences**

> “I just left and you need me back already?”

> Yui casts her eyes down to the ground, a familiar wave of loneliness washing over her as Kent takes a phone call just outside the hospital. She waited for him for so long...only for him to be summoned back which was, unfortunately for her, normal for a doctor like him.

**college professors, 5 sentences**

> As her students file out of her classroom, Yui maps a plan in her mind of the most efficient way to drop by Kent’s office before her next class. It shouldn’t be hard.

> She bustles down the halls, and up some stairs, slowing down her pace as she searches for her boyfriend’s open door.

> With a knock on the door frame and a little grin, she announces herself to him and he looks up with a surprised expression that delightfully turns soft.

> “Yui...you have class in ten minutes,” he attempts to chide her but his tone gives away that he’s definitely happy to see her.

**vampire/human, 5 sentences**

> “Fascinating...may I?”

> Yui recoils and squints at Kent. “May you what?”

> “Your teeth, I’ve heard they’re sharp on vampires...but how much?”

> “Do you...want to get bitten?”

**roommate, 5 sentences**

> Kent sighs as Yui is placing some knick-knacks around his apartment--well, their apartment, now. “This arrangement is only temporary, why are you bothering with that?”

> Yui looks up at him, figurine of a cute bug in hand. “Why not?”

> Kent has many reasons, and so he lists them off, much to Yui’s growing annoyance.

**detective, 5 sentence**

> Kent wishes Ikki was here. He hasn’t had to console a crying woman in a very long time during his P.I. career and he’s never going to be good at it.

> Yui Kishino, the victim of a break-in at her flower shop, has been answering his questions just fine but with a distracting amount of tears rolling down her cheeks.

> If Ikki was here Kent’s sure she wouldn’t be crying anymore. That’s his most pressing deduction.

**musician, 5 sentences**

> “Why couldn’t you play something smaller?”

> Yui huffs as she walks alongside Kent who’s helping her move her harp from the loading area to the backstage of the auditorium.

> “If I didn’t play harp I would just play piano.”

> “Then at least we wouldn’t have to move it around everywhere.”

> Kent grunts when Yui smacks his arm.

**werewolf, 5 sentences**

> Yui had never seen him fully transform before, Kent always told her to go away on full moon nights. This time she stubbornly stayed.

> He’s already tall enough as a human, but as a transformed werewolf he absolutely dwarfs her, having to bend down to avoid smashing through the ceiling.

> Despite her unavoidable fear, she reaches out to touch his snout. He sniffs at her then licks her, which she’ll definitely tease him about later.

**vampire/werewolf, 3 sentences**

> Werewolf blood tastes a little odd, but Yui can’t complain when Kent is being so generous to her.

> She comes up for breath, her teeth and lips smeared with blood, and looks fondly at Kent who seems to be blissed out on the calming effects of vampire saliva entering his system.

> “Wan wan,” she teases, scratching under his chin.

**sports, 3 sentences**

> Volleyball is still somewhat of a mystery to Yui but she’s here to support her team to the best of her abilities.

> Kent is massive on the court, and, being his girlfriend and all, Yui finds herself getting the most excited when he blocks a spike.

> “Remember to cheer for everyone else, too, Yui,” Coach Waka reminds her again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! my blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
